


The Surprise - The Other Mistress

by Rheebles



Category: The Beatles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rheebles/pseuds/Rheebles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knew May Pang was the mistress to Yoko Ono, but no one knew there was a mistress to May Pang...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction I wrote almost 6 years ago and I posted it originally on the Come Together Forum. it's probably my favourite one that I have written and I hope you like it too.

Chapter 1

I was never one for surprises, but this one May told me I had to make an exception for.  
"You'll love it," She said. "I promise, you and this surprise will get on like a house on fire,"  
"So, I take it this surprise is a person then?" I replied.  
"Okay that's your first and only clue,"  
I laughed. "So how long do you think it will take you to come down?" I asked.  
"Probably about 2 hours max," May replied.  
"And will you and this 'Surprise' be sharing a room or be in separate?"  
"Will be sharing."   
A smile came across my face. "Now this surprise, I definitely have to meet."  
"Get off the phone, your tricking me,"  
"Bye"  
"Bye"  
Excitement rushed over me, I was seeing my best friend who I hadn't seen in over a year. We always spoke on the phone and wrote letters to each other, but it was our companionship I missed the most. I first met May when I was studying in America for my music degree, our mutual love for music brought us together and although we had different taste, me the classical boffin and her the rock 'n' roll chick, it was our love obsession with The Beatles that had us talking until the sun came up. When I got the letter saying she had become John Lennon's and Yoko Ono's personal assistant I wasn't surprised, her determination was to always be at the top.  
When half 3 came and no sign of May my excitement was turning me into being anxious. I sat down in front of the TV waiting and flicking through to distract me. Then it came, the knock on the door, I ran out of the living room and opened the door and there she was standing there. I didn't care for the person behind, so I grabbed May and gave her the biggest hug possible.  
"Oh my God, May I have missed you so much," I said breathlessly.  
"I have missed you too, it's been too long," May said.  
As we stood embraced, I slowly prised my eyes open to look at the person behind her, his hands in his jeans pocket my eyes followed up to look at his face and there he was. John Lennon, smiling. I looked at him in disbelief and bewilderment, I separated myself from May, "What's going on?" I asked in shock.  
"Surprise!" May said cheerfully.  
"You can say that again,"  
May laughed "I told you, you would like it."  
Still flabbergasted John was the one who made the first move.  
"Lovely to meet you Leanne," he said whilst giving me a kiss on both cheeks.  
"You too...Sorry I shouldn't gawp,"  
"It's okay, I'm used to it,"  
"Now that I do believe, come in then,"  
As John and May stepped in I showed them to the living room.  
"Do you want anything to drink?" I asked.  
"Something strong, doesn't matter what," John replied.  
"May could you come and help me?"  
"Yeah sure," May replied.  
As we made our way to the kitchen I closed the door behind May.  
"What the hell's going on!?" I asked.  
"It's a complicated story," May explained.  
"I like complicated stories they interest me,"  
May sighed "John and I are having a relationship,"  
"Yeah, well that's obvious,"  
"You see Yoko and John hadn't been getting on lately and he wanted some company, but of course one thing led to another,"  
"So you're telling me he isn't with Yoko anymore,"  
"Not exactly,"  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
"It was her idea,"  
"What!" I shouted.  
"Keep your voice down," May whispered.  
"You're telling me this was all set up by Yoko?"  
Not all of it, she knew John liked me and she thought as a favour to him I should be the one to accompany him,"  
"It sounds like you've been pimped," I laughed.  
She laughed back "Sometimes I feel like that myself."  
"Well we shouldn't keep him waiting, I'll get the drink for him."  
As I poured 3 glasses of vodka, 2 with coke and one with orange, I found May already sitting beside John with her head on his shoulder.  
"This one's for you May," I said as I handed the vodka and coke "Do you want coke or orange John?"  
"I wanted something strong," John replied.  
"With Vodka?" I replied back.  
"Oh sorry, I'll take the coke," as John took the drink out of my hand I sat down in the single sofa with the vodka and orange in my other hand.  
"You've got a lovely place Lee," May said.  
"Thanks, it's actually my dad's, he sometimes rents it out to friends and family, but seeing as I am his daughter I get to stay here for free," I said  
"I say, must of cost a bob or two," John said.  
"Yes it was quite expensive, but dad can afford it, he has a very respectable job,"  
"What does he do?"  
He's a Music Conductor and a Composer, but that's more of a hobby, Conducting is his career, which reminds me you're going to love what he did to the outhouse."  
"And what about you?" John asked.  
"Me, well at the moment I'm resting from a chest infection, I'm a coloratura soprano so it's vital for me to rest my voice."  
"Wow, you must be able to hit some notes then,"  
"Yes, I was the youngest in my production to play Queen of The Night in The Magic Flute, my mother herself was one of the first mainstream black opera singers she's a Mezzo and my brother although violinist is a baritone,"  
"So you've got classical music in your blood,"  
"You could say that, I was studying over here for a year, that's how I met May,"  
"And we've remained best mates since, haven't we?" May added.  
I smiled at her " Yeah, anyway shall I show you the Outhouse now you've finished your drinks - May what are you doing?"  
I saw May bending over towards the record collection "John if you want to hear her listen to this," She took out Don Giovanni and put on 'La Ci Darem La Mano'. I saw John close his eyes, the soaring voice of my Don Giovanni he seemed to like, but when my part came he opened his eyes "Is that you?"  
"Yes," I replied to him.  
"God, you sound really beautiful,"  
I smiled at him embarrassingly, "Yes well it does take a lot of training, I am not even a professional, these are just recordings I did with my opera group,"  
"Well you sound it."  
"Thank you," I got up and put my empty glass down on the table "Do you two want come with me?" I asked both of them.  
"Yeah sure," John said. They both got up John letting May go in front of him I took them out to the garden and led them to the outhouse.  
As I opened the door, John's face lit up " You've got a recording studio?"  
"Yep, dad converted it a couple of months ago, we have one back at home but it's in the basement, so it's tiny,"  
" He's got some good gear too,"  
"Only the best for dad,"  
I let John and May have a wonder around.  
"The best thing about it though, is the interchangeable walls, you can remove them, dad being a Composer and a Conductor, he likes to fit in an orchestra the space is huge when he does that."  
"I know where I'll be spending most of our time, " John joked. Both May and I laughed.  
I took them back to the house, and showed where they'd be staying " You have you're own en suite so don't worry about using the toilet on the landing,"  
"Thanks for this Lee, I really appreciate it," May said.  
"That's alright," I said back.  
As all 3 of us went back downstairs I went to the kitchen to bring the alcohol to the front room " I thought we could make a night of it," As I poured red wine in their glasses.  
We spent most of the night talking, me and May reminiscing about the old days and John explaining he was writing for a new album, as time got on we already finished two bottles of wine, we were still talking until May said she wasn't feeling well. John took her up to the bedroom, I put the TV on and saw I just missed 20 minutes of Psycho and decided to watch the rest before retiring myself. Ten minutes later I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, but I didn't turn around to see who it was.  
John sat down next to me, "Psycho, I fucking love this film, scared the living shit out of me." A hot flush ran over me, I smiled at him.  
"I can't imagine you being scared John," I said.  
"Me, I get scared all the time, I was the one, who got scared the most in the band, you'd find me in the toilets, throwing up before a gig,"  
I looked at him with disbelief " Do you still get nervous?" I asked.  
"All the time, but I couldn't live without it, it helps the nerves, when I'm performing I feel alive, if I didn't have that I wouldn't feel like that,"  
I looked at him admirably "it's comforting to know people at your status get nervous, I've had occasions where I couldn't perform, because my stage fright got so bad, I got so stressed at one time I got the hives and had to be taken to the hospital."  
"Well, I hope you're not nervous now," John said whilst putting his arm around me. I looked at his hands on my left shoulder, "Okay where the hell is this going, " I thought to myself." Just a little bit but not to the point where I'm going run off,"I said to him.  
"Well that's good to hear," and he turned his face to the TV to watch the film.  
As the film finished I realised John had already falling asleep, I lifted his arm slowly not to wake him, but as soon as I touched his hand he woke up "Sorry John, I didn't mean to wake you," I said  
"How long have I been asleep?" He asked.  
"Not long about 15 minutes probably,"  
I replied. "I'm going to bed anyway, you can stay up for longer, if you want, just remember to turn the TV off."  
"Nah, I think I'll join you." John not realising what he had just said.  
"What?" I asked.  
"I'm going to bed too,"  
" Oh sorry, I thought you said something else,"  
He smiled at me and we both made our way to the stairs John following behind me as I came to my bedroom door I turned around to bid John good night only for me to knock into him "Sorry John," I apologised.  
"That's alright," he laughed and bent down to kiss me goodnight, only to lightly brush the corner of my lips with his before kissing me on the cheeks "Goodnight Leanne,"  
"Night John and please call me Lee,"  
"I will," and I closed the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

As I made my way downstairs, I found May and John sitting at the breakfast counter "Morning," I yawned whilst playing with my unkempt hair and making my way to the fridge "So, how long have you two been awake then?"I asked  
"Not long, about 20 minutes or so," Said May.  
"Did you find everything alright?"  
"Yeah, thanks,"  
I poured myself an apple juice and drank the content in one go  
"Well I haven't got anything planned for today, but I am going to a little club you might like, do you want to come," I asked.  
"Sounds like a good idea, what about you John?" May asked him.  
"Sounds good to me," he replied.  
"Don't worry about anything, I've been there so many times I am practically on first name basis with the Manager,"  
"I just remembered, when we were driving down, I did see a market place, I was going to check that out," May said.  
"Of course the market, let me just have some breakfast and I'll show you around," I said back.  
As the toast popped and the kettle finished boiling I spread my butter and jam and poured myself a black tea.  
John was sitting opposite me reading the newspaper, he then put it down got up and made his way upstairs, then I heard the shower come on. I smiled at May and she came and took John's seat.  
"So what did you two do, whilst I was a sleep then?" She asked. Was she just being paranoid or curious I wondered.  
"Well, we watched Psycho, spoke about being nervous before going on stage, watched a bit more Psycho and John fell asleep just before the film finished," My reply was to her.  
"Oh, so you just talked?" May asked.  
" Yes, we just talked," I answered.  
"Well, it's nice to hear you two are getting on,"  
I wasn't buying it, I could tell by the tone of her voice that she was paranoid about something. "May is there something wrong?" I asked.  
"Not really, it's just that," May stopped herself  
"Go on,"  
"John, isn't the most faithful of men, he's already slept with 3 women, that I know of but I think there's been more.  
I didn't know what to say to her, in my mind I don't think she had the right to question John for his philandering, but I could tell deep down she loved him, I just wasn't sure if John himself felt the same.  
I looked at the clock "I know, why don't we make a move for midday that's when the market place is at its busiest and more are open, what do you think?" I asked.  
"That sounds like a good idea," May replied.  
"Okay, well I just go and get ready,"  
I put my empty plate and cup into the sink and made my way upstairs to my bedroom, I took my towel and made my way to the bathroom as I ran the hot and cold water together a knock came to the door.  
"Who is it?" I asked  
"John," came the reply.  
"Just a sec," I tied my hair back and put on the gown hanging behind the door "What can I help you with John?"  
"You got any toothpaste? There doesn't seem to be any in the en suite can I borrow some of yours instead?" he asked.  
"Erm, yeah sure," I said whilst holding the gown to make sure I didn't expose myself.  
"Thanks, hey do you mind if I stay here whilst you and May go shopping?"John suggested.  
"What the mania isn't over for you yet?" I joked.  
He laughed "You could say that, no I just wanted to have a go at your studio,"  
"Yeah sure, that's fine,"  
"Thanks,"  
"No problem,"  
John closed the door behind him letting me finish getting ready.  
As soon as May and I left John in the house I could tell something was on her mind.  
"Talk to me," I told her.  
"Do you think I'm being paranoid?"  
"What about John?"  
"Yeah,"  
"I think when it comes to John Lennon, being paranoid is the sanest thing you could be,"  
"That's not funny," May said even though she was laughing. "Honestly though, I have no idea where I stand with him, I can't tell him to do anything, I have no right for that."  
This was starting to get a bit complex for me.  
"I should be thankful though," May said.  
"For what?" I asked her.  
"That he always comes back to me,"  
I decided not to push it any further and gave her the chance to think about how lucky she was.  
By the time May and I finished at the market it was coming up to 4 o' clock so we decided to head back home before it got dark.  
"Knowing John he'll still be in that studio of yours." May said.  
But as soon as we got home I saw the outhouse light was off, I opened the door and I could hear myself singing 'Batti Batti, O Bel Masetto' May looked at me wearily.  
John was sitting with his eyes closed and a whisky in one hand.  
"John we're back," I whispered  
He opened his eyes "Sorry I hope you don't mind me listening," he said.  
"No of course not, that's what it's there for, to be listened to."  
I thought, you might still be in the studio," May asked testily.  
"I did go in there for a while, but then I got bored," John said  
May looked at me as if to tell me that was very unusual. I moved away to the kitchen and poured myself a shot of rum.  
When I came back out I found May sitting next to John but with her arms folded, I could tell she was angry at him.  
"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to head out for about 10. We could have something to eat here and then go to the little club," I suggested.  
May looked at me "Okay,"  
"Oh great," I said and I went into the kitchen and made dinner for us.  
As soon as it was coming up to 9.30 we were already dressed up and raring to go. May looked great wearing her halter-neck black top and a short black skirt, whilst I wore a dark purple velvet short dress, John on the other hand didn't get dressed up at all and only wore a different shirt, same style but a different colour.  
As soon as we arrived at the club, I made my way to the front door and greeted the Bouncer Tony. As soon as Tony saw John he didn't say a word and opened the rope to let us 3 through.  
"So it's actually called the 'Little Club'?" John asked.  
"Little's Club," I corrected him "It's owned by Jeremy Little, he's a lovely man, he's good friends with my dad," I explained and there he was standing by the bar talking to one of his staff members.  
Jeremy was looking around, as soon as he saw me he waved. Then his eyes followed on to John's direction and he must of stared at him, for a good 20 minutes before he decided to come over and greet us more formally.  
"Lee, my dear how great to see you, I see you have brought some friends with you, would you care to introduce them to me?"He said.  
"Well of course Jez, this is my best friend May and this gentlemen here is someone living under a rock wouldn't know," I joked.  
Jez smiled "Of course, Mr Lennon it is an honour to have you here please if you need anything, please do not hesitate to ask," Jeremy said.  
"Thanks mate, but I'm fine for now," John replied.  
"Very well, I will bid you good evening and I hope you have a wonderful time. Lee,"  
"Jez"  
Jeremy walked away with a slight spring in his step which made me laugh.  
"He's a bit weird," May said.  
"Yeah, that's why I love him," I said  
As the music played on and the drinks were spinning our heads, The Kinks 'You Really Got Me' came on which made John stand up "c'mon girls" and he grabbed both of us and started dancing.  
After that we didn't sit back down and even though John wasn't a great dancer he knew exactly how to have a good time, We were the envy that night.  
As soon as we got home John and I were singing 'I'm a Believer' By the Monkees, whilst poor May was collapsing from drunkenness and exhaustion on John. As soon as I opened the door I helped him get her up to the bedroom, taking her shoes and socks off and her coat, as soon as May's head hit the pillow, she was out.  
John looked at me and smiled " I'm going to have a night cap, do you want one?" he asked.  
"Yeah no harm in one more is there," I said and we headed downstairs.  
I poured John a brandy and one for myself.  
John sat opposite me "Thanks for tonight, I had a really good time," he said  
"You're welcome and thank you for being good company," I said back.  
"Well of course, I reflect the company I keep," and he winked at me, I smiled back at him and finished my brandy.  
"Well John, have a good rest, I'm off to bed and I'll see you in the afternoon at this rate,"  
He laughed and stood up "Good night Lee," and then he kissed me on cheeks only to stop and stare into my eyes, he then slowly bent down and kissed me on the lips, I instinctively returned the kiss and before I knew it we were kissing more passionately, I had to push myself away.  
"What's wrong?" John asked.  
"Nothing, nothing, sorry I can't do this," I ran up the stairs locked my bedroom door laid down and started crying I realised there and then why women fell for John, and I had fallen under it too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit content

By the time I had woken up it was already gone half 1 in the afternoon. I found the place to be eerily quiet. I went to the kitchen and there was no sign of either John or May, then I saw the light on in the Outhouse and decided to go and see who was inside. I reached the door and opened, I saw John behind the control desk, fiddling around and playing with the sound his guitar made I knocked on the window.  
"Hey John, where's May I thought she might be down with you?" I asked him so there wasn't an atmosphere between us.  
"No, she's still in bed, she woke up in the middle of the night throwing up," He explained.  
"Oh poor thing, do you think I should go up and see her, see if she's alright?"  
"No, don't worry about it, she just needs to rest,"  
"Okay, Have you had anything to eat, I could make you something,"  
"No, I'm alright thanks I had something earlier,"  
"Okay, well I'll leave you to it, I'll just go and freshen up," I closed the door me and made my way up to the main house.  
As I leaned forward in the bath with my knees to my chest, a shadow overpowered me, I froze but I knew exactly who it was.  
I breathed deeply and slowly turned my head around and saw John standing in the door frame looking at me.  
"Would you like something John?" I said as bravely as I could, but I was shaking like a leaf. He didn't say anything but moved slowly towards me and bent down and looked into my eyes and said one word "You".  
Before I knew it we were both kissing each other passionately. John cupped my left breast and had his other hand on my waist.  
I pushed him away but this time, I got up and let him see me fully naked and stepped out of the bath in front of him, I didn't touch him, I walked away slowly to the bedroom and John came towards me "uh uh uh" I said and then he did exactly what I wanted him too. He followed me but kept his distance. I sat down by my dressing table and looked in the mirror, John closed the door and sat on the bed. I got up and walked over to him and knelt between his legs "If you want me John, you can have me but we're going to do this my way,"  
John smiled cheekily and kissed me as I was slowly unzipping his jeans, I felt his penis although not fully erect it excited me. Then I did something I hadn't done for a while. I gave him oral pleasure, John grabbed my back and I could feel his nails digging into me. Up and down teasing him as my much as I could.  
"Oh God," He cried "Oh god, please don't stop,"  
Up and down I went tasting his flesh he tasted so good. I looked up to him and licked my lips and stood up "Lie back," I said to him and he did. I then turned around and crawled backwards so my vagina was over his face instinctively I wanted him to return the favour .He did and a feeling of ecstasy shot right through me. I gave him another blow-job, this time going up and down more vigorously, but stopped when I knew he was about to come.  
I got up and turned around and straddled myself until the tip of his penis was inside me, then I dropped feeling the full penetration of his length. We both cried at the same time. John's motions were slow and deep, I let him play with me, but I reminded him I was the one in control.  
When he was halfway out, I pushed myself back down, this time I was taking control of the motions. I moved up and down slowly but got faster each time to the point where John was moving at the same motion as I was. I was in heaven I hadn't felt like this for a very long time, everything about it felt so right I didn't want it to end.  
"God, I love you," John said whilst coming.  
"You don't love me John, you love this," I said back.  
"You don't understand, I wanted you the moment I laid eyes on you,"  
I smiled at him and gave him a long kiss, he broke away and leaned his head back and moaned. I felt so powerful knowing I was the one making him feel like this.  
He stopped and looked at me "I'm not wearing anything," I could hear the panic in his voice.  
I comforted him "Don't worry about it, John I'm always prepared for these moments," I kissed him.  
Then I heard the door next to us open, John and I looked at each other and a shot of panic went through my stomach.  
"John?" May called out her voice getting lower as she distanced.  
John and I locked eyes, I wanted to move because he was still in me, but he held my arms behind my back and had me locked so I couldn't move.  
"John, please let me go?" I pleaded.  
"No, not yet," he said  
"She's going to worry,"  
"Please just be quiet,"  
"This is wrong, we shouldn't be doing this, I'm her best mate,"  
"This isn't wrong!"  
"Yes it is!"  
"I'm doing this again to you, I don't care, everywhere, anywhere any chance to fuck you. I fucking need you," Those words didn't comfort me. "Please John, just let me go?" and he did reluctantly but kissed me as seductively as he could.  
"Please, don't let this be a mistake," John said.  
"But this is," I told him.  
"No,"  
I finally got off him " You should go before she comes back," I said.  
John got up walked slowly past me fully erect and grabbed his clothes but walked out without putting them on, which made me panic and then he turned around "I don't fucking care if she sees me like this, as a matter of fact I hope she does," then he closed the door behind him.  
I was in total shock, the guilt inside me had overpowered my body. I laid down and smelt the pillow, I could smell John on it which made me cry. I was in a dilemma as much as I loved May as a friend, I wanted John badly. He made feel like I had never felt before. I went to my shower and put the water on waiting for the temperature to get hotter. I then stepped in and let the water wash over me to cleanse me. I washed myself got out and went to the bedroom. I put on a trouser and t-shirt and opened the door, I wasn't going to let John get to me, but the moment I opened the door I heard a moan, this time coming from May and John's room. I stopped in my tracks. I had never felt so used in my life. The only way I could get over this was to go downstairs and pretend nothing had happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Half an hour later, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, the moment I turned around to see who it was a shot of guilt stabbed me in the stomach. It was May with a big smile on her face.  
" I thought you were ill?" I said to her.  
"Now I am feeling better, John gave me a pick me up," She said back.  
"Oh really?"  
"Hmm, poor thing, he's so exhausted."  
"I bet he is."  
I watched May make her way to the breakfast table, her head in the clouds smiling, as if she was in heaven, a part of me wanted to slap her and to bring her back down to reality and another part of me wanted to grovel and tell her what an awful friend I've been.  
" Erm , do you want something to eat?" I asked.  
"No not just yet, I don't feel like eating at the moment," She replied.  
"Hey, I was thinking, maybe we should go into town, do a bit of shopping, if you like?"  
"Nah, I think I'll stay in today,"  
"Oh, okay well if you change your mind, just let me know."  
"Yeah sure."  
I made my way up to my bedroom only to see John yawning and playing with his hair, the moment he saw me we locked eyes and I felt like a prey being hunted and as most preys I ran to my bedroom and locked the door behind me sliding down onto the floor. Burying my head into my hands, I heard a faint knock on the door and I knew exactly who it was.  
"Lee, please can we talk?" John said.  
I laughed at myself, feeling ridiculous I got up and looked at the door.  
"fuck off John," I shouted.  
I heard him sigh deeply "Please just hear me out."  
"Why, what have you got to say, nothings going to change anything, what's done is done, and if you want seconds, forget about it."  
"This is ridiculous, we shouldn't be talking like this, at least open the door."  
"No, fuck off,"  
"Please,"  
"No,"  
" I told you how felt and it was the truth,"  
"Oh please, don't make me out I'm someone special, you probably say it to all the girls you fuck,"  
"No, just the ones I love,"  
I looked around my bedroom, trying to take things in. Before I knew it, I unlocked my bedroom door and saw John standing there looking at me.  
"Hey," He said.  
"Hey," I said back.  
I let him in and closed the door behind us.  
" Just stay where you are," I said so there was some distance between us.  
" Oh come on Lee, I love you," John said.  
I laughed, I just couldn't take this seriously anymore.  
"Why are you laughing, I'm being serious."  
"Oh yeah of course John, as you are with every other girl you've slept with."  
"What. What's that suppose to mean?"  
"Yeah May told me about your seedy little flings, can't seem to hold it down, have to put in the first poor tart that will take it."  
"I don't make out women are objects, I just love them,"  
"Gees, that's such a chauvinistic thing to say,"  
He looked at me, I never felt so powerless, because he knew that's all it took, he stepped towards me whilst I tried to step back, before I knew it my back was up against the wall.  
"Not exactly fighting me off are you?," John said.  
I couldn't speak, he was kissing my neck and had his right hand in my pants playing with me, I could feel him growing on me, whilst he kissed all over and had his fingers inside me.  
"Take me please, I really want to be inside you," He said breathlessly.  
I smiled and kissed him passionately and he pulled down my pants and entered me. I tilted my head back and breathed in. He went at me slowly and started to get more vigorously and carried me whilst inside me on to the bed, he laid me down and undone shirt, sliding his hands down my chest.  
"You're so beautiful," John said.  
"John?" I said.  
"Yes,"  
"I love you,"  
"I love you too,"  
He leaned down and embraced me, and then that was when I realised I was special.


	5. Chapter 5

John was still sleeping beside me before I realised what I had done, I gave in, I was another notch on the bedpost and the fact that May was still downstairs made it feel twice as wrong. Did John actually give a shit about about May's feelings, did I even? I couldn't contain myself, John was my idol, my teen crush, my first love, he was everything I wanted a man to be, I even had a bad habit of comparing exes to him. He helped me break away from the mold I was brought up in with my classical music, but then again if I didn't have May I wouldn't have John.  
I slowly got up and made my way to the bathroom I could hear, John stirring, I combed my hair out and looked at myself in the mirror. Gees what was I turning into, I couldn't believe I was doing this, this wasn't me this wasn't how I was brought up.  
I really wanted to break the mirror so my reflection would shatter into tiny pieces but I held myself down opened the bathroom door. John was still sleeping, so I slowly nudged him to wake up. As he finally awoke, he smiled at me and I smiled back.  
"Hey gorgeous," He said  
"John, erm I just want you to know that I've never done this before and May is a very good friend and I just, I just..."  
Tears started to flood from my eyes, John sat up and held me.  
"Lee, it's going to be fine,"  
"How can you say that?"  
"I know this seems wrong but give it time, okay, look I love you and I want to spend as much time with you as possible."  
John looked into my eyes and wiped my tears away.  
"We're doing this right under her nose,"  
"We're doing this because we love each other,"  
"I know but I wish I didn't feel so, so...guilty,"  
"You do want this, don't you?"  
"I don't know, I do want you, but not like this, not when May is a part of it, I can't bear losing her, but I can't bear losing you either,"  
"Well we've got this far why stop now,"  
Then he slowly pulled my face, towards his and started kissing me slowly only to start getting gradually faster, I pulled myself away.  
"Hey I was enjoying that!" John said.  
I smiled at him "You've been up here a good hour don't you think you should go down and see May?"  
"Yeah, yeah sure," Even though he didn't want to admit it I could hear the disappointment in his voice.  
We both went to the door and before I could open it John kissed me "I can't help myself your insatiable,"  
" I think you should stop before you get carried away,"  
"Like you wouldn't want that,"  
"John c'mon stop it,"  
I stood in front of him opening the bedroom door his right arm around my waist, and his left hand touching me intimately with his buried in my hair, him making sniffing noises. As soon as the door was opened I pushed him away and started walking towards the stairs, I could feel John behind me and when we both made our way downstairs John groped my arse and didn't let go until we were on the bottom step, May had fallen asleep on the couch. As I separated away from John he making his way to the sofa and me to the kitchen, I poured myself a rum downed it in one go and poured myself another and downed that in one go, the heat on my throat comforted me, I then got another glass poured the rum again in my glass and then in the other and made my way to the sofa. John was sitting next to May, I tapped him on the shoulder and whispered in his ear "Your drink sir," and slightly licked his lobe before I sat down myself with my drink in my hand. I raised my glass to him and he to me we didn't take our eyes off each other as we drank we couldn't concentrate on anything around us, not on the T.V. not even on May, if May wasn't sitting next to John sleeping we would probably end up making love on the floor, but then the phone rang, which broke our concentration. I got up and answered it and a woman with a distinctive voice spoke "Hello?"  
"Hello, who is this?" I asked, please don't be...  
"Yoko, is John there, he told me I could reach him on this number can I speak to him?"  
I looked at John "Yes of course, I'll get him one moment," I put the receiver down on the table and came up behind John and shook him on the shoulder "It's for you,"  
He got up and made his way to the phone and started speaking inaudibly, I sat down with my feet up on the sofa, May was still sleeping, even the phone didn't stir. John came back and sat down. "Just Yoko, checking up on me making sure I was okay," He said.  
"Oh that's nice," I said trying to sound remotely interested, as the reality hit me.  
John got up, "I think I might make have another drink," he made his way to the kitchen.  
The call from Yoko shot me down this was it I realised, May was a sidestep someone to help with his distractions as May herself said that she was appointed by Yoko, which meant that Yoko was the one in the drivers seat, all she had to was click her fingers and John would go running, I wonder how May felt about the phone calls was she used to them I heard the kitchen door open and John had a glass of wine in his hand.  
May slowly stretched her arms and yawned waking up to see John and I sitting down. "Hello you two," She said, I waved and John kissed her on the forehead which made me turn away and look at the TV.  
"So what have you two been up to since I've been asleep,"  
I looked at John and then he replied "Nothing I was in the studio doing some work, I don't know what Lee was up too,"  
"Oh me, I was in my room reading my book, then I came downstairs, but you had already fallen asleep, John joined us 10 minutes after," John smiled at me, but I looked away.  
"Did the phone ring?" May asked, this time I wasn't taking this.  
"Well did it?" I raised my eyebrows to John.  
"It was just Yoko, making sure I was okay,"  
"Oh," May looked the other way and curled up in herself, for the first time I don't think I saw May this scared before.


	6. Chapter 6

As I walked to the kitchen, I picked up John's and my empty glass and put them in the sink. I stood there and didn't move for a good couple of minutes. Then someone behind me tapped me on the shoulder, which made me jump.  
"John, you frightened me!"  
"Sorry, I was just worried about you, are you okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah, why shouldn't I be?"  
"No reason," John stood behind me not doing anything, which unnerved me, I put the tap on in the sink to make it look like I was busy.  
"Is there something you want John?" I asked.  
"No, I'll just leave you to it," John left the kitchen and closed the door behind him. I turned the water off and leaned on the edge of the sink. I know I had to speak to John sooner than later as I couldn't keep it in, even he picked up there was something wrong, so I knew I couldn't hide it any longer and the way May was when he admitted Yoko called played on my mind.  
Realising how dirty the kitchen was I cleaned up, helping me keep distracted. As soon as I finished I realised it was a lovely day and a shame to waste it. I quickly went up stairs put on some jeans and a sleeveless top.  
John and May were sitting down.  
"Hey, I'm going out for a bit, do you need anything, or you can come with me if you like," I said.  
"I think I'll stay here thanks," May said.  
"Okay, well do you need anything anyway?"  
"No I'm fine thanks,"  
As I made my way to the front door, John came up from behind.  
"Can I come?" He asked.  
"Are you sure, it can get very busy are you sure you want to risk it?"  
Making sure May couldn't see he took my hand "It's a risk I'm willing to take,"  
I smiled at him "Okay if you want," and I opened the front door, quickly ran back to May gave her kiss goodbye and went outside and waited for John.  
As soon came out and walked towards me the smile on his face faded "I think we needs to talk," He said.  
"Yeah I think so too," I said, as we walked up the drive, John didn't say anything to me and me neither to John it wasn't until we were out of eye view that he took me by the arm and pushed me up against the wall, he started kissing me all over my face, I didn't want this, this was the last thing on my mind that I wanted as I struggled under his weight, I found myself pounding on his back.  
"John, please just stop it," He wasn't having any of it.  
"JOHN!" As I shouted his name he stopped and looked at me. We stood there staring at each other for a good couple of minutes, before John put his head on my shoulder.  
"I'm so sorry, I'm just...please forgive me, god I want you so badly, I can't help it,"  
I stood with my arms by my side, John still nuzzling in to my neck, "John get off please, I don't need this right now."  
John looked at me, I turned my head away and then he started to laugh, which made me feel annoyed.  
"What's so funny," I asked.  
"This, you, me, May, the whole fucking situation, it's just becoming a farce," John said.  
"For who John, because I ain't fucking laughing," I could feel my emotions boiling up, I knew I was going to get angry.  
"Gees, you don't get it my life is being controlled here, there is so much I want, that I know in the end I can't have, because in the end, my future has already been planned out."  
"And what's this got to do with me?"  
"I don't know, everything, nothing, I can't seem to put my head down and think straight, look I think I'm falling in love with you,"  
I looked at John and I started to laugh myself, "Oh come off it, this isn't real, you don't love me really, I'm nothing to you, I'm just becoming a distant memory, you and May are leaving in a week, I live 300 miles away and saying that I don't know when I'm going back to the UK, so don't you dare tell me you've fallen in love with me when there is nothing I can do about it,"  
I turned my back on John and folded my arms. He came from behind me and put both his hands on my shoulder.  
"All of this you and me, I wouldn't change, okay, I'm upset about the circumstances, but other than that, this is worth it, you and me, it feels worth it,"  
"It feels, risky, stupid and out of our minds," I said back.  
"You're telling me you don't want this, because if you don't, tell me and I can stop."  
I didn't say anything, I just stood in front of John, a part of me wanted to hug him and kiss him and tell him that I wanted him more than anything in the world, but another part of me wanted the situation with John to be over and that I hadn't fallen in love with him in the first place, I could feel my heart considering the latter, even though it was the wrong decision, I looked up at John and nodded 'no', John's face seemed to crumble.  
"Sorry John, I can't do this anymore, it's not going to work, we got what we wanted out of it."  
"How can you say that, I'm losing you and all you can be is blase about it."  
"Hey I'm just looking out for no.1 here just keeping a step ahead of the game, you see John I know about the consequences, I know May and I will never compare to Yoko and as soon as she clicks her fingers you'll go back to her and remember you're the one who said this is farce not me."  
I knew I had him, the look on his face was heartbreaking.  
"John you knew better than I did that this wasn't going to work, so I'm just saving you the trouble."  
He looked at me and then said "Yeah, you're right, I don't need you really I have May still and like you said Yoko is just waiting for the right time, and then I'll be back with her, so yeah I don't need you,"  
I didn't realise how cold John could become, I stared at him my nose flaring in anger.  
"Suit yourself," I said and started walking towards the main road. John walking behind me, I turned around "Why are you even bothering to come, you might aswell go back,"  
"Don't be like this,"  
"Like what, I don't want you anywhere fucking near me,"  
John looked at me, "Please-"  
"Just go back John," I said.  
As I started to walk away from John, I could hear his footsteps get lower and lower as he walked away. As soon as I came to the main road and walked along, I felt my legs turning into jelly and my whole body feeling as if it was about to collapse under my weight, as soon as I came to a wall, I did exactly that, I buckled onto my knees, using the wall as support I tried to get up but it was having none of it, I couldn't move, my body wouldn't let me I sat by the road not knowing what to do, I couldn't go back to the house, no cars were coming and I didn't have a voice to shout. The only thing I could do was wait for the feelings to get back into my legs.  
It took a good 10 minutes for my legs to work again and even still I walked to the market, I just wasn't ready to face John and even May. I used this time to do some proper shopping and to keep me out of the house longer, I knew I had to face them but not just yet.


	7. Chapter 7

As I made my way back to the house I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, I've never felt so nervous, as I approached my front door I found the place to be eerily quiet, I couldn't hear anything I went upstairs, no noise from John and May's bedroom, I went back down and put the shopping away I looked out to the outhouse but the lights weren't on. Still I had niggling feeling that I should check it out.  
I made my way to the outhouse, opened the door and welcomed by a sight that nearly made me scream.  
I slammed the door and ran back to the house. Oh God, what did I just see? The way May was naked fully in front of me, John coming in from behind I could see everything, John pounding into her. I paced my bedroom floor able to rest, I picked up a small porcelain pig and threw it at the wall and watched it smash.  
I sat down on the bed and started laughing only to end up in hysterics. He had this all planned out didn't he, beautiful, just beautiful. Well, John they didn't call you a genius for nothing did they.  
I put my head down on my pillow only to be interrupted by a knocking on the door.  
"What," I shouted.  
"Lee, it's May, I'm sorry you saw that can I come in?" May said.  
I looked at myself in the mirror my face blotchy and I had to clean up the broken pig.  
"Erm can you give me a bit of time, I'm feeling quite tired,"  
"Yeah sure, I'm just dead embarrassed about what you saw, I apologise again."  
"Don't worry about it, look I'll come downstairs in a bit, I won't be long, I'm just taking a breather,"  
"Okay, well, see you when you get down,"  
I could hear May walking down the stairs, I hit my head back on to the pillow staring up into the ceiling, not knowing what to do. I got up went into my bathroom and washed my face.   
I opened my bedroom door and I could hear the TV on in the sitting room. I could see the back of John's head but I couldn't see May anywhere , then I heard clanging in the kitchen, I entered and there was May with pots and pans ready to show off her culinary skills.  
"I hope you don't mind I felt like cooking today,"   
"No of course not, anyway I missed your cooking when we were in resident together ," I said smiling.  
"Well I'm just doing a simple dish, probably pasta,"  
"That sounds wonderful do you want any help?"  
"No, I think I can handle it,"  
"Okay,"  
I left May to it which meant I would be left alone with John and I knew I had to face him. I sat down on the sofa with my legs up to my chest but my back to John and started watching whatever crap he had on.  
Even though I couldn't see I could feel John staring at me, I wasn't going to satisfy him so I kept my eyes the other way. John then stood up, which made my chest hurt as my heart beat really fast, he then walked away and I heard the kitchen door open and shut. I took this opportunity to change the channel over and put it on a re-run of Bewitched, I didn't care for what John was watching all I knew I wasn't going to watch it.  
As the kitchen door opened I heard John sit back down, I still had the will power not to turn around and look at him.  
He then moved up nearer to me and then tapped me on the shoulder, I shrugged him away, he then sighed and said "How long are you going to be like this?"  
I didn't say anything.  
"Lee, please you have to talk to me,"  
"No I don't, I don't have to do anything especially when it comes to you, I'm May's friend not yours, I don't have to say one fucking word to you, and like you said you don't need me, by all means it also sounded like you don't need May either,"  
"Well some friend you are, what type of friend are you sleeping with your best mates lover,"  
"You fucking hypocrite, don't you dare play the martyr in this situation, you're no better than I am, so you have no right judge me,"  
I turned my head around and put the volume back up.  
"fuck it," John said and he got up and went back into the kitchen.  
As I watched TV, the phone rang, I got up dreading who was on the other line.  
"Hello Lee, it's Simon," the caller said  
"Simon, hey big bro how are you?" I said feeling relieved.  
"Very well, I haven't spoken to you for a while, I just wanted to know if you're well,"  
"I'm really good thanks, hows mum and dad?"  
"There doing good, I actually called to talk to you about me coming over,:  
"Oh when?"  
"Not until next week if that's alright,"  
"Yeah sure, that should be fine,"  
"Well I'll see you then,"  
"Okay Simon love you."  
"I love you too,"  
I put the phone down and saw John standing front of me.  
"Who's Simon?" He asked being nosy.  
"My brother, why have you got a probably with that,"  
I walked away and made my way to the kitchen to check on May, "Hey, how's it going?" I asked.  
"Great thanks, just another 10 minutes and it should be ready,"  
"Okay," I left the kitchen only to bump into John I couldn't be bothered to apologise and went back to the sofa and sat back down.


	8. Chapter 8

As we sat down around the TV with our dinners, I found it very hard to eat, John was sitting right opposite me, and I found it very hard to concentrate on my dinner.  
"Lee, are you okay, you're not really eating are you not hungry," May asked.  
"Oh I am, I think I'm getting a sore throat that's all don't worry about me, actually I think I might put some more cheese on it."  
I got up and left May and John to eat their food. As I got to the kitchen and got the cheese from the fridge and the grater from the side I realised I was shaking, I couldn't feel it but when I looked at my hand I couldn't hold the greater still.  
Pull yourself together girl, I said to myself, I mean did I make the right decision for myself.  
I went back to sit down on the sofa, John and already finished his, but May was still halfway.  
"I forgot to tell you my brother Simon's coming over next week," I said to May trying to start a conversation.  
"Si, Oh my god, how is he? I haven't seen him in ages," May said.  
"He's doing really well, did I tell you he married,"  
"No, who to?"  
"Selina Wakeman,"  
"Oh that's so sweet they were going out since he was 16,"  
"Yep and she's expecting, so she can't risk traveling, but yeah he's coming over,"  
"I would love to see him again, is he still good looking as I remember?"  
"Erm. well he's lost his hair a bit but he hasn't changed,"  
"Oh could I stay a couple of extra days just to see him?"  
John's face turned to May.  
"If you want, you will have to change rooms though, as that's Simon, you can take the spare bedroom, it's smaller, but it's still a nice size,"  
"Ah well there wouldn't be any point," John said.  
"Yes there would be I get to catch up with Simon, who I haven't seen in god knows how long,"  
"What you actually know him,"  
"Well of course, he came to visit Lee a few times and we got on very well,"  
"You're not jealous are you John?" I said wanting to see his reaction.  
"No, it's just that we have already made other plans,"  
"Yeah which aren't written in stone," May said. "This is a good time to stay a bit longer,"  
"Look can we at least think about it nearer the time,"  
"Well okay, but I really would like to see him,"  
"Let's just see how it goes,"  
As May and I finished our food I took the plates into the kitchen, I put the tap on to start washing up, a faint tap came from the door, John was standing in the door frame.  
"May insisted I help you out," John said.  
"Oh, right okay well you can start by putting the dry stuff away in it's right place,"  
I threw him a cloth and went back to doing the washing up.  
"Be honest with me here, do you want us to stay a couple of extra days or so?" John asked me.  
"Well I would like May to stay longer,you. You can take a run and jump for all I care,"  
As I said that John dropped one of my plates and it smashed.  
I looked at him, "You did that on purpose,"  
I bent down to pick up the pieces, John stood over me still drying the other utensils.  
As I threw away the broken plate and went back to washing up, John came in from behind me and whispered in my ear. " Say anything like that to me again, and it won't be just a shoddy plate I'll break,"  
He then leaned hard into me making me feel his full weight.  
"See what you're missing this could still be yours, just let me know and I'll come to you,"  
He touched me intimately and kissed me on the neck and walked off. I composed myself and got back to what I was doing.  
By the time I had finished tidying up the kitchen I was feeling extremely tired. I went to the front room to see May with her feet on John's lap.  
"Look, I'm feeling quite tired so I'm going to bed, so I'll see you in the morning,"  
"Okay well, I hope you feel better," May said.  
"What?"  
"Your throat,"  
"Of course, yeah me too, 'night,"  
"night,"  
I made my way up to my bedroom, locked the door and got into bed, but I didn't fall asleep. John was reeling in my head, too much had happened today, too much I couldn't handle. Everything was playing on my mind.  
I'll wake up in the morning and everything will be okay again, yeah, I closed my eyes.  
Nope that didn't work, just get him out of your head girl. I still stared at the ceiling, I then couldn't believe what I was about to do next, I got up and unlocked my bedroom door. It was a risk but I wanted to see how for John would go.  
I felt stupid for doing it, but my curiosity got the better of me. I went back into bed and still laid there with my eyes open this time just staring.  
I could feel my eyes getting heavy. Before I fell asleep, I did something I haven't done in a very long time, I prayed hoping for something to protect me, after that I slept like a baby.


	9. Chapter 9

As I woke up I looked at my alarm and saw it was 10.30am, I looked at my door and saw it was still closed, John obviously didn't come in, which was a relief and made it easier with the decision I made. I got up opened the door and went downstairs.  
John and May were still in bed, I poured myself some cornflakes, I sat at the breakfast table thinking about what I should do.  
Hmm, I haven't been singing for a while, maybe I'll go in the studio, just to see how it is.  
I finished my breakfast and made my way to the outhouse. Thinking about what to sing, I went to my father's record collection to see if there was anything, I could sing along to. I saw Bizet's Carmen and put on my favourite La Habenera, I put the record on faded the singer and started to singalong, my voice wasn't perfect as I hadn't warmed up, but the singing brought me back to the times I performed on stage. As soon as Simon goes I'll go back on the road, I just missed it so much.  
I closed my eyes and started dancing remembering the steps we learnt for the opera.  
As I swung around and opened my eyes, John was standing behind the glass, I stopped in my tracks.  
"Why do you have a bad habit of sneaking up on people," I said.  
He laughed, "Don't stop on my account, I was really enjoying that,"  
"Yeah, well, it wasn't for your entertainment."  
I turned the record off and sat down in a chair. John opened the door and came in.  
"You left your door unlocked," He said.  
I looked at him "What?"  
"Last night, you left it unlocked,"  
"Oh I must of forgotten to-"  
"Yeah right, that's complete bullshit and you know it,"  
"Well how do you know my bedroom door was unlocked?"  
"Because I came in, I watched you sleep, you looked very peaceful and beautiful, I even stroked your face,"  
My eyes couldn't leave John's face, "Why would you do that?" I asked.  
"Because I love you,"  
I turned away.  
"John, look okay I left the bedroom open for you, because I wanted to see what you would do, I didn't know what I was doing..."  
John came towards me and kissed me. "You can have me right now if you like?" He said with a smile.  
" I don't know,"  
"C'mon it's just me and you down here, May's still in bed, we haven't got anything to lose."  
I looked into his eyes and saw that he was being sincere.  
"Okay,"  
We started kissing and taking each other clothes off, by the time we were naked I pushed John onto the chair and gave him oral pleasure, John tilted his head back, as I finished I pulled him off and sat myself with my legs wide open, "Your turn,"  
He put his mouth on my sex, the heat of his mouth made melt, I felt I was on the verge of ecstacy, but he stopped before I could climax.  
I realised I was already sweating, just from the oral.  
As John stood up so did I, he sat down on the chair and held onto my waist, I turned around so my back was to John's face, as he entered me. Our motions were thoughtless we just blended together not caring about what we were doing. I leaned back with my head on John's shoulder, he turned his head and licked my mouth, we then started tonguing. All of a sudden my body started shaking, I took my hand away from the myself, I put my hands around his head and tried to ride it out. Before I knew it I was having an orgasm, tugging onto John's hair, John then himself started to go more vigorously, he then leant forward and gave me three hard thrusts and started breathing shallowly.  
I leaned back onto him, even though it was over I didn't want him out of me.  
"I could stay like this forever with you,"  
"Me too,"He said back.  
"I never felt like that before, I think that was the best ever, we should do in here more often," I said to him with a smile on my face.  
"You were amazing too, I hope you have tricks up your sleeves."  
"Well you can always found out,"  
I got up and nearly fell, which made both and John and I laugh " I don't think I've recovered yet,"  
He stood up and started dressing me and me with him.  
As we stood looking at each other we took each others hands and locked fingers.   
"You know I'm really glad I met you and I would stay a couple of extra days just for you,"  
"That's very sweet I would like that alot,"   
John kissed me "I think we better get out of here before we start again,"  
"Yeah I agree," I said.  
We left the outhouse together smiling and made our way back to the house, we looked in the kitchen and saw May making herself some breakfast, I smiled at John and started to walk a bit faster so there was a bit of distance.  
I opened the door and May was just about to come out of the kitchen.  
"Morning May," I said to her.  
"Morning, where were you?" She asked.  
"Just in the outhouse, showing John my record collection," I said hoping she'd buy it.  
"Okay," May went and sat down at the breakfast table.  
John then entered and gave May a kiss on the forehead.  
"It's a very nice day, there's a park a couple of miles ahead, I could drive you there," I said.  
"Yeah, okay," May said.  
"Sounds fine to me, I'll just go and get ready," John said.  
"Yeah so will I, I've already had breakfast," John and I both made our way to the stairs me behind John as we got to the top step and pulled me out of eye view.  
"Ever done it in a park before?" He asked me.  
"No," I replied  
"Wanna try?"  
I nodded, he took my face and kissed me, "God I wish I was getting into the bath with you,"  
"Me with you in the shower,"  
We kissed and broke away from each other, as I walked to my bedroom I took my shirt off so he could see my naked back. I closed the door behind me and started dancing around the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Exhilaration bounded over my body, I have never felt so great in my life. John was what I wanted. I didn't care how long we had as long as we had each other.  
A quick wash, brushed my hair put on my make up and summer clothes I was raring to go. I went downstairs and started preparing for the picnic, May and John were upstairs, which I knew I had to get used to.  
By the time I had made the sandwiches, John and May still hadn't come downstairs, making sure I didn't think about what they were doing, I prepared the fruit salads, got 3 bottles of coke, 1 bottle of wine and a selection of cakes. I had turned into a bit of a domestic godess...well sort of.  
I put everything away in the hamper and then sat down on sofa waiting for John and May. 10 minutes later and I was still waiting, I had enough I went upstairs and knocked on their bedroom door.  
"Guys c'mon, it's getting late, it's gonna be dark by the time we get there if we don't hurry up."  
I heard muffled voices but I couldn't hear what they were saying, "Guys are you okay," I turned the handle and to my surprise the door opened. I was in but I still couldn't see John or May anywhere, but I realised that the en-suite door was locked, laughter come from the room and that was my cue to leave, a pang of jealousy hit me.  
It was a half an later by the time they actually came downstairs.  
"Well you two took your time," I said.  
"Sorry, we got a bit carried away," May said   
"Yeah well, it' getting late so we should go now,"  
"Of course,"  
I went into the kitchen to pick up the hamper and when I came out May was leaning into John which annoyed me.  
"Can at least one of you get picnic mats," I said tetchily.  
John gave me a funny look but broke away from May "I'll go," He said.  
"Thank you,"  
I went out to the car and put the hamper in the boot, John came out carrying 3 picnic mats and put them behind the hamper.  
"Is that everything?" May asked whilst walking towards the car.  
"It should be, I'll just go and check and lock the house, wait in the car, I won't be long."  
I went back to the house, looked in the kitchen to see if we forgotten anything, nope, so everything seemed to be in order. I locked the house up and entered the car, May was in the front seat and John was just behind.  
"So are you ready?" I asked.  
"Yeah!" They both announced in unison, I started laughing.  
As we arrived, the place was very quiet which was rather unusual.  
"That's weird, normally the place is teeming with people, I wonder where they are?" I asked.  
"Suits me fine," John said.  
"I had a feeling you'd say that," I laughed.  
"Hey there looks like a nice spot," May pointed out.  
"Good choice May, I'll just park up and we can have our picnic," I said.  
As we sat down and got our food out, I remembered there was a lake nearby.  
"Hey do you wanna go to the lake, you can swim in it?" I asked.  
"I'm game," John said.  
"May?"  
May looked at me, " I can't swim," she replied.  
"What you mean to tell me, you haven't learned since all those years I've met you?"   
"You know I have a slight fear of water,"  
"But I thought you overcame that,"  
She nodded no.  
"Well, I'm still going, what about you John?"  
He nodded whilst stuffing his face with egg cress sandwich.  
"Well, we'll just have something to eat and we'll head off, you don't mind looking after the stuff do you May?"  
"No of course not,"  
As John and I had something to eat, we made our way to the lake, leaving May with the picnic, as soon as we both out of sight, John pulled me and gave me a long lingering kiss "You're something else,"  
"Whatever could you mean Mr Lennon?" I said playfully.  
"You knew she couldn't swim,"  
I smiled at him and gave him a kiss. "You know what I'm in the mood for" I said.  
"What?" John replied.  
"Skinny Dipping,"  
I then pushed John and ran towards the lake taking my clothes off as I went along and jumped into the lake, the water was cold but refreshing, John was walking and laughing at the same time.  
"You nutter!" He shouted and ran towards me taking his clothes off until he was fully naked in front of me and jumped in the lake making the water splash over me, John swam towards me, and grabbed my feet as I floated on the water, making me turn as the heat of the sun hit me and the coolness of the water embraced me and made me feel alive.  
John this time swam, towards me and grabbed onto my waist, my legs this time in the water.   
"God this is beautiful," He said to me.  
"If I could I would live out here permanently," I said  
"Well, why don't you?"  
"Well a part from not being able to afford it, believe it or not, I get homesick, I love London, I love the hussle and bussle of life, and most of my friends back there, so I just feel like I can never part from there,"  
"Fair enough, but look around you, you could have this,"  
"I know, but it wouldn't make any difference, do you know how bored and lonely I was before you May arrived, this is beautiful but it's not enough,"  
"Well let make the best of it," As John said that he stroked my hair and kissed me on the cheek, whilst holding on to my waist, he then moved his left hand and started caressing me, I wrapped my legs around him, he then let go and leant back with my legs still around him.  
"Make love to me," I whispered.  
John looked at me, he then swam to the bank and got out of the lake fully naked leaving me in there by myself.  
He turned around "Come on then,"  
I got out of the water fast as I could, and went towards John, it was still bright but there wasn't a soul in sight, we kissed and then I laid down on the grass and John next to me. He slightly caressed my tummy and worked his way up to my breasts.  
"God, your so beautiful," he said and started to move slowly down towards my sex making me feel intense pleasure, I then rubbed him slowly, he then moved and laid on top of me and started nuzzling my neck as I caressed the back of his body, John entered me, slowly making me feel every inch of him, he then started moving at a faster pace making my body rise up with him, I then found myself, sitting up with John still in me, our speed this time was not friendly, as we moved against each others embraces. I couldn't let John go, not this time, for as long as he was with me he was mine.


	11. Chapter 11

We got dressed and started to make our way back to May, before we got into eye view John quickly took my hand, I turned around.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"I don't have that much time left with you, but I just want to say, I don't regret this, your very special Lee, and I do love you, I just wanted you to know that," He said.  
I looked at him and smiled, I then grabbed him and then hugged him as tightly as I could.  
"I'm going to miss you so much," I cried.  
"Hey, I'm not gone yet,"  
I laughed "We better head back, it's already been an hour,"  
"Doesn't time fly when your having fun,"  
We walked back towards May, but couldn't see her anywhere.  
"This is the right spot," I said.  
John looked at me, "The food's gone,"  
"Well she can't have gone far,"  
"Maybe she went back home,"  
"Maybe,"  
John and I looked at each other and we both were thinking the same thing.  
"I think she knows," John said.  
My heart pounded in my chest, I looked away and folded my arms enclosing myself.  
"We're going to have to go back," John said.  
Yes I nodded, but I didn't want to, I wanted to stay here and not go back. I then fell on to the grass, my legs felt numb, John quickly grabbed me.  
"What have we done?" I cried.  
"Don't talk like that, okay," John said.  
Tears were streaming down my face, I felt sick.  
"Can you walk?" John asked.  
My legs felt better so I nodded yes.  
"Are you fit to drive?"  
"I think so,"  
"C'mon"  
John and I made our way back to the car.  
As we reached the car we both got in, John called see my hands shaking on the wheel.  
"Are you sure you can drive?" John asked.  
"Just give me a minute,"  
I then started the ignition but then stalled.  
"Shit," I tried again and this time got the car in gear.  
I drove as slowly as I could, I didn't feel confident enough to drive any faster, John and I stayed silent all the way we couldn't look at each other.  
As I entered the driveway, the house came into sight, I parked the up but didn't get out of the car, I just stared at the house.  
"This is it," I said.  
"Yeah, looks like it," John said whilst taking my hand.  
We both got all of the car, and made our way to the front door, I opened the door but couldn't see May anywhere, we made our way upstairs, this time I could hear something, I entered John and May's bedroom and there was May, packing her and John's belonging.  
"May," I called out weakly.  
She stopped what she was doing, but didn't turn around.  
"May, please look at me?"  
She turned around, her face was blotchy from crying, she just stared at me, her face was like thunder, I have never seen May look so angry. She walked towards me, I didn't move, then a sharp pain hit across my face."  
"YOU BITCH!" May screamed, she grabbed me by the hair and pushed me to the floor falling down on the floor with me, I grabbed her hands trying to stop her from hitting me again.  
"MAY PLEASE!"  
"YOU fucking BITCH, HOW COULD YOU!"  
John ran into the room and grabbed May off me.  
"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON!" John shouted.  
I looked at May and then at John, May pushed herself away off John.  
"We're leaving, now," May said  
"May, please, can we just talk about it," John said.  
"Oh I have nothing to say to that whore," May said whilst looking at me.  
I got up and brushed myself off.  
"This isn't right, we have to talk," John said.  
"Okay, we can talk, how long?" May asked, John and I looked at each other.  
"C'mon, 1st day, 2nd day, what is it?"  
"The day after we went clubbing," John said.  
"What the third day!" May exclaimed.  
She then clapped her hand "Well, I should congratulate you, normally takes you a few hours before you're sticking it into some poor tart, and you as well, well done for holding off for that long,"  
"May, please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean this to happen, please," I cried.  
"I thought you, you wouldn't hurt me, your my best friend, you wouldn't do something like this, but I was wrong, you're just like those other whores he's fucked, do you think this actually means anything, because you're wrong, he doesn't love you, he doesn't give a shit about you, he probably wouldn't see you again, you mean nothing,"  
I stared at May, May changed before me, she wasn't the sweet fun loving girl I was friends with, she was a cold hearted bitch and I knew I deserved everything she said.  
"John is it true what she said?" I asked.  
John looked at me.  
"I'm sorry, but it's true, I probably wouldn't see you again," John said.  
May smiled coldly.  
"Well if that's how you feel, I think it's best you leave,"  
"C'mon John, let's go," May said, she zipped up her case and John grabbed his case too and walked passed me.  
No one looked at me, not even John, I stood on the spot. I heard the gravel on the drive, I went to the window and put my hand on the pane and watched them drive out of my life.  
As soon as they were gone, I looked around realised what I had done, I screamed and ran into my bedroom, I smashed everything on my dressing table, I couldn't stop my self, my body was out of control, I just broke anything in my way.  
I then stopped and looked around me, broken glass was spilled and spilled make-up was everywhere.  
I fell to my knees and burst into tears, I had lost something very special, but I didn't know who I would miss the most.  
An hour later I cleaned up the mess I made, as I carried on the phone rang, I stopped in my tracks, and went downstairs, but I didn't pick it up, I just stared at it and let it rang, when it stopped, I just stared at it. It rang again, this time I picked it up.  
"Hello," I said.  
"Lee, it's me,"  
"Simon, oh hey bro, are you alright?"  
"Good thanks, I'm going to be coming in the afternoon tomorrow," Simon said.  
"Erm yeah, that's fine, so I'll see you tomorrow then,"  
"Yeah sure, bye,"  
"Bye,"  
I put the phone down and made my way back upstairs before I got to the top the phone rang again I went back downstairs and answered it.  
"What now Simon?"  
"Lee?"  
I didn't say anything.  
"Lee, it's me, can we talk?"  
"John?"  
"I can't stay on the line for long,"  
I started crying.  
"I just wanted to say that, every second I spent with you meant everything to me, and that I will always love you,"  
"John, will I ever see you again?"  
"I don't know, I've got alot to sort out, I'm not sure,"  
"What about May, how is she?"  
"Coping, but I think she's putting on a front, we haven't spoken since we left."  
"John, I..." My voice lost it's sound.  
"Hey, it will get better, just have faith in yourself, it's not the end, I promise."  
He then put the phone down making me wonder what he meant.


	12. Epilogue

8 Months later.

Uproarious applause filled the theatre, I stood on the stage gleaming with excitement and relief, it was our third night and my voice was starting to feel tired. A young girl came up to me and gave me a huge flowers, I took them and bowed in front of the audience.  
As the curtains came down, James the director approached me and gave me a hug "You seem to get better each night Lee."  
"Hey don't push your luck, I'm off tomorrow, my voice is starting to get tight,"  
James laughed and kissed me on both cheeks, "You're a star Lee, a true star,"  
James then walked off and I made my way to my dressing room.  
I sat down in front of the mirror and wiped my make up off, whilst a knock came to the door.  
"Come in,"  
"Hey sweetie, great show tonight,"  
"Thanks Charlotte, you weren't bad yourself,"  
"Yes well if I keep up at this rate, my feet will probably get so hot they'll catch fire."  
I laughed.  
"Hey you'll never guess what?" Charlotte said.  
"What?"  
"Jane swore she saw John Lennon in the audience tonight and I think she said she saw him on the first night too, weird I didn't think he liked opera personally,"  
I stared at Charlotte in the mirror, "Where is he now?" I asked.  
"I don't know, gone I guess,"  
"He probably came with someone,"  
"Nah, he seems to be leaving by himself, well that's what Jane said,"  
Charlotte came towards me and helped me take my clothes off.  
"God, I wish I could have seen him, just a glimpse would have been enough,"  
"Well you know what they say, 'Never meet your heroes, you'll only be disappointed,"  
Charlotte laughed, "Well are you ready to go?"  
"Ready as I'll ever be, you coming?"  
"Not just yet, I need to talk to James, I'll meet you there,"  
"Okay,"  
I gave Charlotte a kiss on the cheek and made my way out of the theatre.  
As I walked down the alley, I felt a slight tap on my shoulder. I turned around.  
"Hello, Lee,"  
I stepped back, "So you have been coming,"  
John nodded. "I just wanted to see you,"  
"Why didn't you just call me, tickets cost $90 and those are just the cheap ones,"  
"I needed to see you perform, I needed to hear that voice, I fell in love with, I would have paid a thousand dollars to hear you sing,"  
I smiled at him, and gave him a hug, tears were starting to stream down my face.  
"I missed you so much," I said to him.  
"And I've missed you to,"  
"We broke away, John wiped my tear.  
"It's been 8 months," I said  
"I know, alot has happened,"  
"I'm an Auntie, Simon had a little boy he's just turned 5 months his named Nathan,"  
"Oh congratulations," John said to me.  
"How's May?" I asked.  
"Good, we're not together any more, I'm back with Yoko, we're expecting a child too,"  
"Oh,"  
"Yeah he's gonna be due in October,"  
"You haven't got long then,"  
"No I guess not,"  
"Have you thought of any names?"  
"We quite like Sean, it's Irish for John, Julian's first name is actually John so it would be nice to keep the traditions,"  
"Sean's a lovely name,"  
"Yeah I think so too,"  
We stared at each other.  
"So have you met anyone, since y'know..."  
I've had fleeting relationships, but they never lasted, so no one special, not for me anyway,"  
"You'll find someone, you're too special Lee,"  
"I thought I found someone, but I realised I could never have him."  
John kissed my hand "I'll always be a part of you, I'll always love you, no matter what,"  
"John after the shows finished, I'm moving back to England, indefinitely or for at least a few years,"  
"But, why?"  
"I've been in America for over a year now, and I just feel I have to go back home, see my friends and family, I think this is the best time, I'll also get theatre work in London."  
"So might not ever see you again,"  
"I don't know it's too early to say, I don't have anything to come back for,"  
"Not even me?"  
I looked at John, "You know, I haven't got you to come back too,"  
"So after this we might not see each other again?"  
"Probably not,"  
"John and I hugged and as I broke away from him he kissed me on the lips and then we started kissing passionately.  
I pulled myself away.  
"I think I should go," I said.  
"Yeah,"  
I picked my bag off the floor "Goodbye John,"  
"Goodbye Lee,"  
I walked at into the open and started crying, but I didn't turn around, John was out of my life and there was no way I was backing out now.

The End


End file.
